You will dance at your wedding
by crazy little witchy
Summary: After the episode with the psychic Kevin thinks about about what she told him.
1. red light

You will dance at your wedding

This is my first JoA fic :)

This is supposed to be after the chapter with the psychic (Touch Move I think :p) After the psychic talked to Kevin.

Enjoy

------

_'You will dance at your wedding'_

she whispered to me

_'You will dance at your wedding'_

these six words have been torturing me ever since I heard them. I'll dance; does this mean I'll walk again? But how can she be sure? After all she failed to find the little boy.

_'You will dance at your wedding'_

I don't know why, but I think it's true. I NEED to believe this is true...

_'You will dance at your wedding'_

She said that Joan had a special connection with the universe. I've always known Joan is special, even when she was a baby there was something about her that really made her glow. And after my accident she's been the only one that I think is still the same. Mom, Dad, and Luke changed even if they didn't noticed, but Joan stayed the same for me. She's the only that has been able to help me, without helping me. You never know what to expect from her.

_'You will dance at your wedding'_

The doctors say it's almost impossible for me to walk again. Less than a 2 chance.

_'You will dance at your wedding'_

I'm going to try and I'll do everything I can, because after all, what do doctors know? two percent chance is better than one and zero percent chance. Yes I WILL dance at my wedding...

------

Now tell me what you think about this :) I did my best and there aren't enough Kevin fics in here :)

Crazy Little Witch


	2. yellow light

Thanks to Merowen for inspiring me :) And to everyone who reviewed and screamed at me :p, I hope you like this chapter more then.

----

_'You will dance at your wedding'_

I keep thinking about this, but I find my mind wandering to a different part of the sentence

'_...your wedding'_

Wedding?_ My_ wedding? I'm going to get married? I wanted to get married before the accident. I always secretly dreamed of having a family. Something like this: A little boy to teach him everything there is to know about every sport. A little boy to show how to be a gentleman to the ladies. A little girl that Kevin Jr. could annoy all day long showing her gross stuff like bugs or mud. A little girl to overprotect and spoil. A little girl to walk down the aisle on her big day. A baby that cries all night long and makes funny noises when is happy. A baby whose first words could be "daddy" or "donut". A loving wife that even though has had three kids is still as beautiful as the day I met her or more. The perfect woman to call the mother of my children. A loving wife that knows how to cook, because let's face it, food is important. A house with a white picket fence and a big tree in front with a tire swing for the kids to play.

But now... now I don't know if that dream still can come true. I mean, I've talked to the doctors. I know I can still have kids. But I don't know if I'm still confident enough to find that woman from my fantasy. It used to be so easy for me to get chicks before.

'_...will...'_

Will. I have to want it. This isn't going to just happen to me. I can't stay in my room forever and hope that someday I'm going to magically appear at my wedding and I'll be dancing. I have to stop dividing my life in _before and after_. If _I _don't change, then _nothing_ is going to change. I have to get over this and finally move on.

'_...dance...'_

But what if dancing doesn't mean walking? They are two completely different verbs after all. I've seen the videos, books and pamphlets that mom brought me. I can dance _in _my chair. I even heard from some girls when I was in therapy that it can be quite romantic to dance with a guy in a wheelchair. They said that they felt more connected and closer. I'd have to practice of course. I don't have that much control of this chair yet. But I'm sure I could get the hang of it.

_'You will dance at your wedding'_

I know that I want to... And I know that wanting it will help me get it. I can't stay like this forever. To hell with percentages and doctors and all that medical stuff only they understand. If I dance at my wedding it will be because _I _earn it, because _I _want to.

"Beware everyone! Kevin Girardi is back, and he's taking control of his own future."

-FIN-

----

I think it's good, but then again I wrote it. Now back to the physics project my mom thinks I'm doing :)

- Crazy little witch -


	3. green light

YAY! Up before 2010! Go me. Go me

I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who reviewed over a year ago, because when I saw your reviews last night they made sense. You all rock! Hope some of you are still around to read this…

---

_'You will dance at your wedding'_

It's been over a year since I last thought of that. It's probably because there was no reason to, but now there's someone in my life again. _Lilly_. She's been making all these thoughts come back to my mind.

If when I was back in high school someone came up to me and asked me if I thought I would ever go out with someone like her I would have probably laugh and ask what they were high on. But on high school I was dating Beth and look how well that turned out.

Beth, I don't even know where to start with her. She was just so… scared. She couldn't see past the chair. She couldn't see that I'm still Kevin. We just didn't belong together anymore. Maybe we could still be friends, but not now, with more time when she can be comfortable around me again.

That's why I like Lilly so much. She's so wonderful, and so unexpected, so different… something so not me. And we understand each other so well. Ok, so it's more like she understands me and I'm learning to understand her more and more everyday we spend together. She's not afraid to tell me the truth in my face, no matter what it is. I think that's why she understands me in a way no one ever has, because I can't lie to her. And that was something I really needed. I was tired of everyone walking on eggshells around me.

She's making me be more real with myself. Bringing me out of the pity I still felt for myself sometimes. One of these days she's probably going to make me jump out of a plane with her. I feel that she's going to make me do things I would have never done before. This chair changed my life and Lilly has shown me that it doesn't have to be a bad thing. I can make happy memories in it.

_'You will dance at your wedding'_

Maybe this time it will work. Lilly is good for me, I can tell.

---

Wow, that seemed longer in my mind...

Now some Lilly wisdom:

"Thinking you're the worst person in the world is no different than thinking you're the best. It's giving yourself a place in the universe you haven't earned."

Lilly rocks! One more chapter left that would be the ending. I'm not going to say that it's going to be up soon, but it won't be as long as this one ;)

-Crazy Brujita-


End file.
